


给我一个永远的谎言

by nightoye



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 试图包含一点点推理悬疑成分然而（大概）不那么成功的故事……
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 2





	给我一个永远的谎言

一，Side：Light

我十七岁那年，也曾想推开教室门一走了之。当时为考上某某大学，我每天呆在补习班，浪费时间在课堂上呆坐。同学们全都认真看书记笔记，而我摊开的本子上只写了寥寥几句。坐我身侧的同学都时常来问我问题，恭维之声总不绝于耳。我耐心地给他们解答，间或记得在脸上挂着配合的微笑。我不想让他们觉得自己很傻，也不想让老师觉得自己很没用。  
补习班整个夏天里都开着。每当我在课堂上走神，看到的不是校园的浓荫，而是车水马龙的街道。比起我身在的地方，有些距离的世界更让人投入。我们这个地方为了让更多人看到，在闹市区张贴了广告，许多街上的人都会经过写着“名师指导，xx年经验”的广告牌子。在正午的阳光下，还有这么大量的人穿着西服套装横过马路，不知他们怎样做到的这样一种忍耐。  
我凝视那条路，想着我很早之前在书里读到过的：城市如何将人们的关系和空间分割开来，社会的分工如何将人类物化，现代性与后现代性。这些陌生词汇盘旋在脑中的时候，反倒成了种奇妙的思维游戏，既能打发时间也能带来安慰。我现在仍然坐在这课堂上的理由便是如此。  
规则本身就是一种人所编织的谎言。人类就停留在这繁华的谎言中，而触摸不到其后钢筋铁骨的内核。这就是我十七岁时对生命的主张。这里面没有青春或者夏日的蝉鸣，一点都没有。

认识龙崎的时候，我刚刚开始实践自己的理想。我每天都在街上拿着租房广告四处寻找，最后才阴差阳错地找到那栋房子。房子是一处旧公寓，优点是离学校比较近。不大，有些旧，走廊用了简单的白色油漆，毫无装饰，和高层商场的地下车库差不多一般，苍白，平淡。但电梯和门尚算做得不错。  
公寓是个双人套间，我敲开门，很快看到了我的这位室友。  
他的样子看起来和那条走廊差不多简陋，头发乱糟糟地好像是没睡好。眼睛下面两个黑眼圈，也不知道是不是天生的。他用没焦距的视线盯着我。  
“你是……”  
他说了两个音节就中断了，好象根本不愿意开口说话似的。我们就这样互相打量一会儿，他抬起手搔了搔自己凌乱的头发。  
我说：“我叫夜神月，房东告诉我直接来这里看房子就可以了。”  
“啊，对，我答应过他的。”面色苍白的青年说道。“真抱歉，但他没有通知过我什么时候有人会来。总之，请随便看吧。”  
没有茶也没有招待，他将一双手揣在牛仔裤兜里，转过身慢慢走回房间去了，只留给我一个背影。我就这么瞪了他一会儿，最终还是放弃了与他交流的打算，仔细查看起房间来：自带了一张桌子和床，也有冰箱之类的常用家具。空调没有，意味着我要独自容忍燥热的夏季。  
话虽如此，当时我并没有多少选择：我没有什么钱，也没社会经验，独自一人出来租房，金钱方面尚可以想想办法，身份却很难以处理。父亲已经拒绝了在这方面提供协助，因此这只能靠我自己了。  
结果，我最终除了这个房子并未找到其他可靠的住处。因此我只能暂且认为：忍耐龙崎应该算是我要面对的困难之中，比较好解决的一件。

后来房东给了我配好的钥匙，除了外面的大门，还有我自己房间的钥匙。我握着那枚小小的铁片，心里十分雀跃，多年来我第一次拥有这么一个空间。尽管这空间里不像在家，无人负责打扫，没有访客，没有欢声笑语，甚至没有窗户。但这地方是安全的。没有人能够插足。  
我没带任何与学校无关的书籍。那张床很窄，只容我一人躺在上面，很难翻身。房间里的电脑是我带来的唯一物品。另外，我和龙崎共享了整栋房子的网络带宽，一根电话线就成了我们之间最初的交集。  
最初的几天我几乎没见过他：我只知道那个人在房间里，似乎坐在电脑前面，但我不知道他人在干什么。他不出客厅，也不和我讲话，我曾试着敲门问他要不要外卖，也得不到回应。  
就当我快要忘掉或忽略掉我的室友之时，在一个晚上，他敲我的门。  
“你今晚还必须用电脑么？”  
我拉开门见他，而他直截了当地说了一句。  
我问他怎么了。  
龙崎说我有时候会占用掉太多的网络，使他发邮件的速度变得很慢。他今天晚上就要交稿了，希望我能暂且将网络让给他一会。我这才意识到他是一个写小说的。  
我十分好奇，便问：“那你是写什么的？”  
“侦探小说，谋杀案。”他回答我的不是文坛所惯用的说法，一般人都会管那叫“推理小说”。不过我当时也并未在意这点小小的不一致，只是点头表示同意。  
“顺带一提，你应当是在做某些电脑相关的工作吧。”  
我回答他，主要是编写网站之类的事情，偶尔也为一些人干维护服务器的工作。于是他咬住手指打量我，又问我会不会做黑客。这问题要放在旁人身上或者有些蠢，不是每个碰电脑的人都能做黑客的，然而他问我却是恰当了，因为我确实懂得一些皮毛。不过这却不代表我想要暴露自己这个较为边缘的癖好。我摇了摇头，等着他回答。他就这么看了我一眼，退回了自己的房间，更无别话。

那天稍晚些，龙崎交了稿子，似乎是十分轻松，也总算肯从房间里出来了。他从冰箱里端出一块凉了的蛋糕，用叉子一点点放在口中。我就坐在那儿看他怪异的姿势和动作，他只肯用两根手指碰那叉子，仿佛有某种洁癖似的。我做完了作业。客厅里有电视，而我俩都没打算开。  
或许是我看着他让他不自在了，龙崎发言道：“夜神君。”  
之后他将剩下的草莓递到了我面前。我有些愣住，再度映入视线的是纯黑视线里的某个眼神。他好像是认真的。  
“怎么了？”我试着从这种迷惑中挣脱出来。  
然后龙崎问我：“那你看着我干什么？”  
我解释，这是因为我还没见过像他这样的举止。听了这句话，他像只猫一样地又将自己往沙发上缩了缩，无精打采地回答大家都是这么说的。这举动带着种少年的青涩，让人更加看不出他的年纪了。我以前和父亲学习怎样当一个警察，他说要学会看人。外形，衣着，动作，眼神。而龙崎是个奇妙的观察对象。他越是像一个谜题，我对他就越是产生兴趣。  
不过，说什么话题才能和他联系起来呢？感觉龙崎并不是那种很热络的人，从一开始就拒我于千里之外。甚至，有可能他并不喜欢我，才表现得这么冷淡。  
“对了，你的小说里正在写什么？”  
“最近在写一部新作，拿去给杂志刊载。”他稍稍坐直了一些，我将之解读为乐于回答的信号。“夜神君……想看？”  
“啊，如果能的话请务必让我看看。我还未拜读过任何作家的初稿，所以正好奇呢。”  
“那等等我。”龙崎站起身，从房间里拿出写好的稿子，交给了我。

二，Side：L

我和夜神君的相遇在十一月份，一个飘落雪花的夜晚。  
当时我刚刚从外面赶回来。为了讨论新的杂志连载内容，偶尔我也要亲自去出版社一趟，见我的编辑渡先生。  
我们所居住的这一带治安有些混乱。房东租房并不过问房客的信息。而我正是因为这种原因才居住在这里的。为了创作，我需要这地方带给我的某种混乱感。  
所以会发生案件，并不是什么奇怪的事。  
那天回来时我就看到了一个年轻人，在一条落满了雪的小巷子里。他的面前是一具尸体，尸体上插着刀子。红色的血已融入了冰雪之中，形成怪异的图案。  
我急忙上前拦住了他，他在害怕，颤抖着，看着我。雪反射着路灯的光芒打在他的面孔上，让他整个人看起来十分苍白。我注意到这年轻人看着还不到二十岁，有着和日本人不太相符的浅色头发和眼睛，在路灯下面透出一种透明的质感。他的面容即使在路灯的阴影下也赏心悦目。  
“我……该怎么办？我刚刚才发现这一切……”他有些虚弱地对我说。  
我看了他一眼，又看向那具尸体：男性，脸向下趴在地上，刀贯穿背部。  
如果我是警察，大概就能接近那尸体并且检查了，但我只不过是个侦探小说家而已。有事要回去，而且我十分怕麻烦。  
“您是尸体的第一发现者？”于是我问道。“现在应该保持镇定，然后报警吧？”  
“这就是问题。”他紧盯着我，稍稍犹豫了一下。“我也想对警察说出真相，不过，他们肯定会追问我的身份。”  
“这有问题吗？”  
“拜托了，我是离家出走的，暂时还没找到栖身之地。而我的父亲是警视厅的人，我不想让他觉得我和事件有关系。”  
我再一次认真地打量面前的少年，他说话的样子很坦率，并不像是种谎言。  
“那么你打算怎么办？发现尸体的人是你。”  
“您代替我报案就行了。”  
“这怎么行？”第一发现者往往与案件有重大联系。我这样想着，没将内心的想法宣之于口。“你不能从现场逃走。”  
他瞪着我，最后，认命地叹了口气：“好吧……如果您能为我掩饰一下整件事的话……我会很乐意的。”  
说着他从口袋里掏出一张学生证，给我查看。我也是由此而确认了他的姓名和身份。17岁，一个高三生。在这个雪夜里以“无家可归”的姿态出现在我面前。  
我只能暂且点着头，先打了报警电话。  
警察分别将我们带去询问一番，一直持续到后半夜。不知道夜神遭遇了怎样的盘问，我只知道我的每个细节都被他们挖掘出来详细地问了一番，最后才放人。  
至于案件的细节，想来是不会有人告诉我的了。

第二天的清晨，当我从警察局出来的时候，夜神也站在门外，看到我甚至露出了一点微笑。在阳光下他看起来比昨晚的样子乐观多了。  
“怎么样了？”他一见我便走上来问道。“他们有问到关于我的内容吗？”  
“我都照实话说了。”我平平地回答，心里有种招惹上麻烦的不祥预感。  
我只是个普通的推理作家而已，并不太想杀人事件突然发生在面前，昨晚的事情已经让我觉得够呛了。  
“……哦，好吧。”他有些忧虑地说。“但愿父亲不会来负责这个案子——不过，这可是杀人案件啊，他来的可能性太大了。”  
我看出来了，夜神君和他父亲的关系应当相当微妙而敏感。出于小说家的直觉，我忽然产生了某种在意。  
“你还是学生，为什么要在夜里跑到外面闲逛呢？”  
他冲我笑了笑：“要不然，一起去吃早饭吧？我需要休息一下，到时候我就把故事原原本本讲给你听。”  
我怀着“取材”的心思，点头同意了。  
我还没有打消昨晚对他产生的隐约怀疑……或许这也是作为推理小说家的不良习惯吧。

他似乎对警察局这一带相当熟悉，领着我到了附近的一个快餐店。在那里还坐着几个学生。他点了一些没有糖分的食品，就这么放在我面前——我不由得有种想叹气的情绪。  
“其实，就像是和你昨天说的那样的情况。”他告诉我。“我最近和家里人吵架了……所以独自一个人跑了出来。说实话，发生这种事我也很害怕。”  
“吵架的原因呢？”  
虽然夜神月努力对我做出无辜的表情，但我却不会这么轻易放过他的。他自己也许并没有发现，他的态度看起来过于刻意了，反而像是在掩盖着什么。  
他说话的语气较稳定，用词文雅，反应很快。光是这些相处的经验，我便知道这是个头脑相当伶俐的人物。在一天之内就从案件中恢复了过来，也让人觉得相当在意。像这种充满自信的人物，竟然选择“离家出走”这么幼稚的问题解决方式，也显得很不自然。  
我的怀疑当然不会传达到他视线中，多年离群索居的生活已经让我变得很少表露出情感了。因此他很坦率地回答：“是因为父亲。”  
“哦？夜神君先前说过父亲是警察吧。”  
“是的，我从小便以他为目标……但是在最近却出了一些问题。”  
“为什么？”  
“我们吵架了。”  
“吵架的原因呢？”  
“一些小事。”  
我说：“父子之间会因为一些小事这样闹翻吗？”  
“哎呀，怎么说呢，我们家的人就是那样。”夜神苦笑道。“虽然只是小事，但谁都没有办法妥协……我也不想再回去了。”  
他好像不愿再继续下去了。我想，“父亲”这个词汇是我的人生中所缺少的，我自小在孤儿院长大，确实理解不了这种情感。但想想看我自己有多么不喜欢与人相处——即使是家人，无法忍受对方，也是很自然而然的事吧？  
“那你之后有什么打算呢？”我把话题继续下去。  
“啊，我本来是想出来租房的，而且约了人看房子，所以才会走到那附近。”他从口袋里掏出一张租房广告，交给了我。  
“这是……”  
就像玩笑一样，我看到那张租房广告上，写着我的地址。

三，Side：Light

我读完了龙崎的小说开头。真没想到，他会把现实中的人也写进故事里。现实主义的作家，大约就得像福楼拜教的那样，整日在外观察来来去去的人流，笔下的每个人都会有某种具体的面貌。而龙崎只是每天都躲在房间打字罢了，这一点也不像是他的创作方式。  
我尽量诚实地告诉他自己的感想。  
“夜神君的话没错。”他说话时仍旧是那种懒洋洋的语气。“我要是足够重视所谓的人性，便会写正正经经的文学著作了，而侦探小说，向来忽视人的真实面目。”  
“……所以我才讨厌看推理。他们笔下的东西跟警察的工作方法差太多了，过于重视逻辑而忽略现实。”  
“你认为文学作品就是现实吗？”他反问。我想不出答案。  
他说他在遇见我的时刻便已想要将我写进去了。那句话某种程度上还真是让人受宠若惊。  
至于剧情后来的发展，他只是对我说“等我写到后面你就知道了。”

我和龙崎成了朋友——这么说好像有点奇怪。好像有点像我单方面的自作主张。但是他确实是个需要朋友的人。在他自己和自己下西洋棋的时候，我加入了，他没有拒绝。我们下了十二局，六胜六败。  
我还成了他的第一个读者。看别人在小说里描写自己的感觉多少是奇妙的，我并没有将这个名叫夜神月的人当成我自己——但确实，有着和我的相同之处。龙崎说他不会关注现实中人的生活，却在某一种意义上捕捉到了我自己。我的生活，我的理想。  
让我也写写龙崎的生活作为礼尚往来吧。他说以前也有过些室友，但他都只是把自己关在房间里。他靠写小说谋生，偶尔也写点奇奇怪怪的剧本。他很擅长使用网络，也会利用电话投资股票，在他房间里摆了各种书籍。据他说，很多实际上都是编辑送来的。他睡觉时间不定，每天写稿子写六个小时，剩下的时间就用来读书，发呆，浏览网页，叫外卖，睡觉。他从不和我提自己的家人，也不告诉我所上过的学校。我感觉他应该会至少四国外语，很流利的那种，但从未见过他有什么外国友人。  
在龙崎的生活里没有“人”的存在，作为一个小说家，这可真是很奇怪的事。

那个夏天太热了，我们不约而同地在某个夜晚躲到了阳台上。这一带能看到闹市区的街灯，映得天空隐约地发红，苍白的月亮就在那天幕之上高悬着。  
我们在那里忍受着蚊虫叮咬。龙崎仍旧那副打扮，看起来却并没出几滴汗。他只是抱怨蚊子太多了。于是我把风扇从客厅挪到阳台门口，吹我们坐的位置。龙崎这家伙理所当然地占据了风口。我用眼神表达我的抗议，而他毫无知觉。没办法，开口抱怨就不像是我的风格了。夏夜的蝉声响着，吵得人心神不宁。  
我拿着手机和海砂聊天。她有了个拍戏的机会，但需要和剧组封闭排练，于是大吵着不要离开我。我只觉得头痛欲裂，随口敷衍。那天晚上我接了好几个电话，还有清美和志穗，搞得我一时间都在怀疑，自己是不是忘了什么重要的日子。  
放下电话以后，龙崎不知何时开始盯着我。  
“夜神君很受欢迎？”他说。  
我冲他微笑，然后告诉他：“只是应付那些女孩而已。她们大多数人，都需要找个人恋爱才行。”  
“是吗。”  
我问他以前没接触过女孩吗？龙崎说，你怎么看出来的。  
——这种事难道还需要看出来？  
我那时候凝望着他，第一时间心里想的是，也许可以把清美之类的女孩介绍给他，让他们都体会到苦不堪言的心情。我的想法或许太恶趣味了一点。龙崎马上就靠近了我。  
“你不是真的喜欢她们。”他很无趣地说。“你有和谁真的交往过吗？”  
“……没有。”  
然后他凝望着我，认真地说：“那，和她们做过吗？”  
“为什么突然问这种话题？”  
“小说取材。”龙崎仍旧紧紧盯着我，那种挑衅般的眼神仿佛在质问：有，还是没有。  
“这种隐私我拒绝回答。”我强硬地把他顶了回去。有时候，问题的答案可能不重要，我只是不想让龙崎显得太嚣张。这些日子他已经知道了太多我的事情，连我中学时打过网球这种无聊的过去也被他挖掘出来了。我实在很好奇，难道我真的要成为他小说里的主角？  
“那就算了。”他说。  
“你也会把自己之前的室友编进你的故事里吗？”我说。假如龙崎之前写的那些形形色色的人物都有现实的原型，那大概就有趣了。  
“怎么可能？”龙崎回答道。“你是第一个。”  
这又代表着什么呢？此时此刻，我这样想道。我希望能尽快读到他小说的后续。

p.s 那天龙崎也发现我在写这些无聊的日志，然后说这些日志启发了他。我不知道启发的内容是什么……总之，一切都要等到下一章再说了吧？

四，Side：L

——夜神君的举动多少有些让我觉得迷惑不解。  
我给他看了我的小说，作为一种试探，而他看过之后只是不在意地笑着将电脑放到一边。  
“龙崎，现实中的案件可不是推理小说里的那样。你拿这个事件做原型的话，故事一定会变得很无聊。”  
“这只是以事件本身为原型罢了。”我说道。“警察做出的结论和我无关，我只是负责想一个故事。”  
“那后续呢？”他抱着双臂问道。“你是不是已经想好了谁是凶手？”  
“这可不能告诉你后续。”我说道。  
被害者音原田九郎，是个被通缉的惯犯。虽然他和现实中月君看起来并没有什么联系，但在小说家的笔下并没有不可能的事。当然，我更关注的还是现实的案件。  
那之后我趁月君不在的时候——他自称出门上学——偷偷进入他的房间，调查了电脑。  
这件事要是让警察来干的话算是侵犯隐私吧，但我却并不为自己做过的事情而愧疚。我希望能找到一些确实的东西来消除月君的疑点。  
在他常常连接的博客上，只有一些有趣的日志……我忍不住读了下去。他将我们同住时发生的事都写了下来，却掺杂了许多虚假的记录。例如我们相遇的时间，其实是冬天而非夏季。现在正是十一月份，在大雪纷飞的日子里，我只想静静地待在房间里，所以那些对话自然也没有发生在阳台上，而是在客厅里。  
撒谎的技巧在于提供足够的细节，这样就能看起来足够真实了——作为小说家，我也深谙此道。我也会在这个故事里捏造一些事情，再添加细节，以假乱真。

那个博客看起来没有什么特殊的地方，但我留意到有些隐藏的代码，似乎在这背后还有一些数据的空间。  
——是资料？我下意识地想着。但我没时间解开代码了，身后传来了开门的声音。  
我回过头，月君就站在门口，似笑非笑地看着我。  
“龙崎，这样可不太好哦。”  
“你不是在学校吗？”  
月君把手机亮到我面前：“若是有人破解了我的网站，它就会自动向我的邮箱发送Mail。”  
我踌躇了一会，点了点头：“我承认了。看你的网站是我不对。”  
“可你根本就没有后悔的意思。”他不满地说。  
“……我想知道月君是否值得信任。为什么会出现在事件现场，又为什么要离家出走？”  
他苦笑道：“你是一定要追查到底吗？这是职业病？”  
“只是想知道真相。”  
“告诉你也无妨。”月君坐在了电脑前，敲打了几下键盘，我看到电脑中出现了另一个画面……是日本公安的内部系统。我咬住了手指，看他调阅出一个十年前的案件记录……  
“音原田九郎 杀人案……”  
逮捕的警官那里写着“夜神总一郎”。  
“那件事我一直都记得。”月君缓缓靠在椅背上，声音不带感情。“为了逮捕那个犯人，父亲在最重要的时刻也没有回家……从那以后，我就和他疏远了，几乎再也没有说过话。”  
“尽管如此，你仍然憧憬成为警察吗？”  
他愠怒地回过头：“我没有这么说！”  
“好了，不必生气。”我说。会让人突然失去控制的，往往正是内心的软肋所在。  
月君这么聪明，一定也觉察到了。于是他扭过脸，假装若无其事地继续讲了下去：“然后，一个月前，那家伙从狱中被假释了。听说他被逮捕的时候曾经扬言，一定要将父亲杀掉……我知道那家伙肯定不会善罢甘休的，但是，父亲毕竟是个警察啊，他不可能顾忌自己的安危。”  
我第一次看到夜神月流露出忧伤和脆弱，有点像他十七岁的年纪了。我曾以为月君是那种至刚易折的人，看来却并非如此。我忽然心软了，想摸摸他的头。  
“总之，我说服不了父亲……但要是他出事的话，庄裕也会难过的吧。结果，我只能靠自己去调查那个音原田九郎，但在我找到他的时候……就变成那样的情况了。说实话，我不知道要怎么办。”  
“那你现在所做的呢？”  
“只能查出真相了。”他对我说。

我后来问了月君那些博客记录是怎么一回事。他说，那只是一种伪造，因为他从家中逃出来，总需要给一个隐晦的交代。其中的另一部分，他说，是在纪念他永远不会回归的平和日常。  
十年前那次事件和最近的事件都带来了相同的伤害。生活就是一场永无止境的战争。即使他现在逃跑，那场战争也已留下了它的烙印。就像PTSD。不断地闪回，不断地重复，不断地疼痛。越是敏锐的人越是举步维艰。  
写下这些文字，我不禁在想，若是有读者同时看这篇小说和月君的日志，会将哪一个当真呢？这并不是真实与谎言的战斗，端看哪一个谎言能够持续地欺骗。

我离开孤儿院之后，也偶尔会回想起那里的一些事。  
我记得教堂的钟声，孩子们的哭闹，官员的检阅。但最记得的是每年10月31日为我准备的蛋糕。  
现在没有人为我买蛋糕了，我会自己买。通过电话付费，然后让人送上门。  
月君代替了我的这份工作，他决定我们两人每天吃什么，几点睡觉。我服从于他的安排，就像当年服从孤儿院的安排一样。我可能从来没从那个地方离开过，在我的心里总是有一部分不断重复着那时候机械而冰冷的戒律。  
人都总是服从于自己的记忆。  
自从月君搬进来，我容许他进入我的空间，对我进行改造。在很多事情上，我和他互相欺骗，但在灵魂的最深处，我们对彼此诚实。  
我想告诉他这一切不是错误。它让我们相遇。  
我想请求他给我一个永远的谎言，也给我一种生活。给我一片骄阳，也给我一片遮蔽。  
我想请求他给我一切。

五，Side：Light

龙崎写作时要求我坐在他的房间里，他说这样让他比较有灵感。他非要这样任性，于是每天睡前我只好在那里等他把他的字打完。我到底为什么非要扮演他的缪斯和读者呢？或许就因为他说过，我是他第一个写进小说里的人，或许就因为他说过，我给了他灵感——而这一切原因我也心知肚明。长得好看真是一种罪过。  
若是有读者同时看小说和日志，会将哪一个当真？  
我读到这里，对他说，他太浪漫了。读者只消看看窗外的季节就明白真相了。至于另一个故事是不是虚假的，对他们来说并不重要……我很确信读者看侦探小说只是在乎一个答案。  
他问我：“那么你呢？”  
我冲着他笑，这真是个好问题。小说中的我过着流亡般的生活，只想回归现实。而现实中的我却无聊得发霉。我略带讽刺地对他说：“你真是给我编了个催人泪下的身世。现实中我家庭幸福生活美满，一点发生这种故事的机会也没有，也没有什么选择可言。”  
“小说这么写只是为了增添戏剧性。”龙崎无趣地说道。  
“关于你自己的事情是真的吗？”我问他。  
“你觉得是真的，那么就是真的。”  
我拿了本书躺在他的床上。这张床十分柔软，而且很宽，睡下两个人也不会拥挤，这应该是龙崎最讲究的一件家具了。翻动书页的同时，我能听到他在键盘上打字的声音，时断时续。长夏将尽，这个夜晚既寂静又躁动。我回忆着我们开始出入彼此房间的契机，却想不起来是哪件小事了。那本书读得我很吃力，我不知不觉将书盖在了脸上，明知道那不是自己的床，但还是轻易地睡着了。

后半夜我被热醒了，感觉到的是龙崎粘腻的后背贴在我身上。我们之间的距离贴近得难以形容。我试着翻过身身，才认识到自己已经被他挤到了床边，两个人身上都搭着半条薄毯。放在窗台上的风扇被窗帘缠住了，难怪我感觉一丝风也没有。我坐起来，一只手扯住了我的手臂。  
“月君。”  
我一时间不确定龙崎是做梦还是醒着。他仍旧背向我，问道：“你要走吗？”我问他想我离开还是想我留下。  
龙崎问：“对你来说爱情是什么？”  
……我没法理解他跳跃的思维。  
龙崎将脑袋深深地埋进枕头里，很学术地说：“书里说过，爱情有三种要素。激情，亲密，承诺。只有三种要素都完整，才会有完美的爱情。”  
“那完美的爱情根本就不存在。”我用最冷酷的声音说，打算终结这个话题。  
“是你不打算让它存在。”  
我说：“好的，言情小说家L。让我去把风扇打开。”  
L忽然翻了个身，一下就坐起来，敏捷地扑到我怀里。我还没反应过来，他在我脸颊上狠狠亲了一下。我简直惊呆了。再定睛看他的时候，他在昏暗的夜色里冲着我露出一个大大的笑容。总之……我当时一下子就忘了风扇和爱情的话题。那个笑就像一道夏夜的闪电，接着我的大脑被一阵雷鸣声碾压而过。  
我当然明白龙崎喜欢我，不喜欢的话又怎么可能把我叫来房间里面。就算盯着他的工作进度，也能看出他的心猿意马。但知道和喜欢是太不一样的两回事了……  
写到这个地方我的脑子开始混乱了，怪不得人类发明了无数种方式来描写爱情和歌颂爱情，而我现在才意识到文字是触及不到爱情的本质的。人类用了几十个世纪都没能完成的事，我就别指望自己的笔能记录下自己当时的感受了吧。要是真说出来，当时我想的事情其实简单直白：啊，龙崎太可爱了。爱他。  
我当然还击了回去，仗着自己的经验大获全胜。  
后来我一直奇怪自己到底被龙崎的什么特质吸引，直到重读小说，才终于明白了些许。爱是对彼此的幻想，是在钢丝上跳舞，是不断的试探，是怀疑，是游戏。另外，恋爱使人变成诗人。我有点无法直视自己写过的东西了。

那之后，他首度开口提及自己的过去。  
他十岁之前一直呆在那所孤儿院，那地方是某个国家战乱后的收容所之一，条件很差，对孩子们实施军队般的管理。在那个地方，情感就像是种奢侈品。他在那里学会了所有生活必备的知识后，一个人悄悄逃走了。从此他没有了身份和名字，居无定所。他甚至不用在孤儿院里起的名字，而是自称“L”。他也尝试过许多工作，最后才决定靠写小说为生。他讨厌人群，因为过去的经历让他抗拒人类。  
我这时才意识到他可能过得并不容易。他写过生活像像一场战争，是那种让你恐惧着明天的到来，却又无法从现实里逃离的战争。除了朝不保夕，还有剧烈的痛楚。你永远不会预计到下一次重击何时到来，何时会彻底地被击溃。你只能站着面对这一切，保持一点微薄的尊严和底线。  
我明明是在幸福的家庭里长大的。他本来应该嫉妒仇恨我这种人，却没有。他在我身上寻找多余的爱，寻求我想转嫁出去的那种沉重的负担。我下意识付出的关怀，其实是我自己在家里最厌烦和想要摆脱的。我有生以来第一次以这种方式来被爱，不是因为外貌和成绩单，单纯只是因为他需要我。  
所以我才这样难过。

我不再招惹那些女孩子了，其实我本来也没招惹过她们，只是来者不拒而已。中学生的约会，一般都是那种互相攀比和炫耀的小游戏，或者是青春荷尔蒙作用下的骚动。托龙崎的福，我越过了那个阶段。  
我尝试着和家里人和解，没有受到任何惩罚就获得了原谅。  
我认识了渡，他是龙崎的编辑，是个慈眉善目的老人。我们后来甚至到他家拜访了一次，尝到了他亲手做的蛋糕。  
我重读了龙崎的小说。

“你想好后续了吗？”我问他。  
“没有，这篇小说本来就只是为你而写的。”他回答。在这些日子以来，我忽然能感受到龙崎话语间不经意的温柔。  
“侦探小说需要一个诡计吧？特意把季节设在冬天，是为了使用什么冬天才能用到的诡计吗？”我问他。“比如说雪里的脚印，尸体的死亡时机之类的……”  
“嗯，确实是这样打算的。不过被猜中就不好玩了。”  
“你不会突然改剧情吧？”  
“不，我已经写好了下一章节。”  
我们随意地闲聊着，后来我们又一次待在了他的房间里。下半夜，我们被楼下的警笛声吵醒了。  
刺耳的手电筒光芒照进了我们的房间。龙崎坐起身来，就像凝固一般久久地注视着我。我们谁也没有说话，等着那些人上楼把我们团团围住。  
一切仿如幻觉。

六，Side：L

警察包围了我们租的那栋房子。  
我在人群中认出了夜神总一郎，毕竟也是负责这片地区的长官，他亲自来到现场，唯一的理由就是为了自己的儿子。月君在窗边隐藏着，小心地看了下面一眼。  
“……还是来了。”  
即使是我也不由得紧张了一瞬间，但月君大概没有察觉到。我问他：“你是杀人凶手吗？”  
“又来了。”他回过头。“这段时间你没完没了地怀疑我，我已经腻味了。看着我的眼睛，你觉得我是说谎的人吗？”  
他走过来，双手抓住我的肩膀，强行将我的目光从电脑边拉开，面对他。  
“你的眼睛有什么特别的吗？”我说。“一样是眼白加眼珠加瞳孔。也许你应该看看我的。”  
“你的眼睛——确实挺特别的。”月君面无表情地续完了下半句，放开了我。现在不是打架的时候，否则我一定会再讽刺他几句。  
这就是最后一次了。我想。我离开了椅子，拉着他的手。  
“你要逃吗？”我终于问了出来。  
他点点头。一切尽在不言中。  
我带着月去向厨房，打开那里紧锁的橱柜。柜子里有个看起来像是消防通道一样的梯子，但只有我知道它通向哪里。这是一开始就存在于这栋房子的秘道，但只有我一直小心翼翼地维护它，不让它被发现。灰尘有些大，月君大声地咳嗽了起来。  
“快走。”我催促。“他们上来了。”  
他深深地看着我，然后，露出一个小小的无奈的微笑。  
“……好吧……再见。”  
“别再回来了。”我无情地告诉他，看着他敏捷地沿通道爬下去，将橱柜后面的木板盖好，再锁上了那道门。  
楼梯并不隔音，那些脚步声很快就到了门外。我去为警察们开门，将他们迎进这个房间。

由于找不到月君，他们只能把我带到了警察局。我一口咬定他们情报有误，同时我什么也不知道。警察们无法，最后只能将我就这样放了。  
不过在这场闹剧般的审讯中，我倒也不是全无收获。  
“让我推理一下。”我对夜神总一郎说。“其实警察早就锁定了月君，只是苦无证据。加上您的身份他们不想将此事扩大。这段时间你们终于找到了他的线索，对吗？”  
“所有证据都指向月。既然必须要来，那就由我亲自来。”夜神总一郎没有正面回答我的问题。  
我只能笑了，他们确实很像是一对父子。我拿不定主意自己应该怎样想，是替月君庆幸还是替他遗憾。

警察们的推理很简单：夜神月在家人受到音原田九郎威胁后，独自一人外出寻找他。最终，找到机会将此人杀害。他拖着尸体到外面想要处理，但却恰好遇到了我，不得已只能谎称是尸体的第一发现者。  
没有第二种解释。侦破杀人案的时候，刑警的效率也是很高的。  
“第一杀害现场呢？”我问他们。那个叫松田的人犹豫了一下，但似乎得到了上司的默许。  
他说道：“是在附近的仓库顶上。”  
“原来如此……杀了人之后将尸体从那上面推下，便没有拖拽的痕迹了。难道除了月君……没有别人的脚印了吗？”  
“即使有也可能被下雪掩盖了……反正，我们没有检测出来。”  
没有搏斗的痕迹，刀插在尸体的背上……这多半是蓄意杀人才能做到的。若是他们就此将月君逮捕，不可能判正当防卫，只能算谋杀。我想到了这里，不由得庆幸起了自己在厨房所做的事。  
“你们觉得月君会杀人吗？”我又问。所有人这次都不说话了。  
总一郎说：“对警察来说，‘觉得’是没有意义的。警察只讲证据。”

我再一次去了那个案件发生的街道，但，如同警察说的那样，所有证据都已经在雪中消失了，我也不可能再找到什么。我只能依靠回忆来寻找矛盾——然而却也没有什么可说的，因为他的真话和谎言，我有时候确实难辨真假。  
这个案件轰动一时，上了报纸的头条，月君也被通缉了一段时间。他那天在我眼前消失的模样尚且历历在目。我知道警察抓不住他，他一定会在我不知道的地方活着——这样或许也就行了。我料想不到自己某一天竟然会放走一个杀人凶手，可见我对正义的信念有多么不堪一击。在真正的爱情面前。  
我永远也记得，如果那天我没有偶然路过那条街道，月君也许永远不会被警察注意到，他有的是办法处理掉那些证据。然而如果那天我没有偶然路过那条街道，那场相遇就不会发生。  
按照侦探小说的套路，在这之后大约总会有些事情改变，但我知道不会再有了。因为月君曾经指责过那些故事不真实，所以，再有什么强行的反转，就不是他所喜欢的风格了。  
因为生活就是如此。充满了偶然又不可理喻。

很快这个冬天就过去了，我没有再收到关于他的只言片语。春天也过了，夏天伴随着一阵骤雨降临。我又写完了一部长篇的书稿，难得地到附近的咖啡厅里去享受我的夏天。  
咖啡厅外的街道非常拥挤，有月君提到过的那个补习班。确实就像他说的那样，在半空中打着广告，看起来惹人生厌。很多一看就是学生的人也呆在这附近。我真希望这些孩子们也能好好享受生活。  
一阵蝉声打乱了我的思绪。等我意识到时，总一郎已经出现在我面前。  
“我们在门外看见你，所以就进来了。”他解释着。“我是送妆裕——我女儿过来。以前都是月送她来的。”  
“月君联系过你们吗？他和我说过很多家里的事。”  
总一郎苦涩地笑了笑：“没有。我一直想假装他已经死了，却一直都做不到。我想起来的都是他小时候的事……很后悔没有多花点时间和他呆在一起。月是个好孩子，他变成这样都是我的责任。”  
“请不要太自责……您已经做得很好了。月君的内心其实非常崇拜您，我能从他的回忆里感受出来。”  
“我也非常为他自豪——除了这次。”  
我们谈了很多事情，总一郎后来邀请我去他们家坐坐。  
月君曾住过的那个房间甚至还保留着原状。我在那里找到了很多东西，初中比赛的奖杯，学习用的书籍，各种刑侦心理社会学的书籍，自己组装电脑用的配件，还有唯一的一本侦探小说，我写的。我们认识的时间可能比我想象中还要长。  
我不由得在夏天里开始怀念他。

七，Side：Light

“夜神君一开始就是为了这个而来的吧？”  
“你是什么时候知道的？”我问。  
然后，龙崎打开他的抽屉，一把柯尔特手枪就放在那里。他把枪拿在手中，指向我。  
“举起手，站到窗子边上去，让他们看到你。叫他们先别冲上来，否则我就开枪。”他命令道。  
我照做了。我丝毫不怀疑龙崎会开枪，但与此同时，我又好奇他是什么时候搞到的这东西。我曾经进过他的房间，不过却没有发现武器的存在。  
“你觉得我没有感情吗？”L的声音却很平静。“你觉得我理解不了什么是背叛吗？”  
“龙崎……”我试着找武器，但没有得到任何机会。  
“你一开始就没有打算说真话，有关于补习班和夏天的故事，全都是你在日记中所写的谎言。你说你是个因为无聊而选择出来租房子的学生，你试着让我相信自己是个普通的少爷和花花公子，但那不是真的。月君。”  
我觉得想笑：“你相信你自己在小说里写的故事？”  
“是啊，如果你真的如你所说的是个学生，那还真是个好故事呢。但是你已经二十三岁，大学毕业，加入了警方当卧底。你现在是个警察，而我知道警察都是什么东西。”  
我和L之间现在不仅仅是黑色的枪口了，还有巨大而讽刺的命运横亘在那里。的确，如果是十七岁的夜神月，会为了一点点无聊的原因就在所有人之中逃跑，会在某个故事里张狂而肆意地活着——但我现在是个二十三岁的成年男人，而且是个警察。在当上警察的第一年开始，我的生命就转变成为责任而活着。  
我的呼吸不由自主地变得沉重。我对他说别开枪，把它放下来，我们还可以谈谈。你对我说过的一切事情我都还记得，都能理解。我还说，你没有杀过人对吧，即使进了监狱我也会等你的。我真的会说到做到。  
L冷冷地笑了，甚至有些怜悯地望着我：“没有杀人？说不定，马上就会杀人了。回答我，对你而言，爱情和责任哪个更重要？”  
我没有回答。他又笑了起来：“算了……我为什么还非要问呢？”  
然后他开枪了。

我一共中了四枪，事后，据一听到枪声就冲上来的人说，他们只能看到L从阳台翻上房顶，之后利用准备好的绳索逃走了。他行动速度之快简直难以想象，到现在也没有警察能找到他。上面行动失败不说，连我自己也没有得到完成任务的嘉奖。  
关于那个神秘的“L”，世界各国的卷宗可谓汗牛充栋。据说他在离开孤儿院之后与许多的地下组织有过联络和接触，虽然自身并不参与犯罪，但可以算得上是犯罪问题的专家——也就是那种顾问一样的角色。像这种人，我花费了很大的力气查到他，接近他，却在最后一刻被他逃了出去。这种挫败感差点击垮了我。  
我在医院里口述了很多报告，但将我们的爱情故事隐瞒了下来。在每天晚上因为伤口的疼痛而无法入眠时，龙崎的问题就会突然闯进脑海之中。  
对你而言，爱情和责任哪个更重要呢？  
那时候龙崎的语气甚至充满了嘲讽的意味，那是和他完全不相符的剧烈感情。  
我觉得也是，对如此不言而喻的问题，龙崎为什么非要弄明白不可——而且我也不想去弄明白，怕一旦明白过来，自己就被那个答案撕裂了。  
刚当上警察的那会，我每天都过得很累。和松田一起开车满世界寻找嫌疑人，录口供，寻找证据，读卷宗。每一个案子都要经历千头万绪。我引以为豪的天才头脑只能堪堪发挥作用，不擅长的体力活却时时拖着我的后腿。第一次抓一个强奸犯，我们不费任何力气就找到了他，把他堵在他家里，然后他拿着一把砍刀就冲出来——那把刀差点将我的手指砍掉，松田及时开了枪然后不得不写了十几页的报告，为了审问那人我两天没有合过眼。我曾经以为那段时间是我人生中最糟糕的时刻。  
人之所以成为某种人，不是因为你经历过的享乐，而是因为你经历过的痛苦。所以我只能成为这样的人，在危险的时候也冲上去，忘记我自己曾经有多聪明多了不起，不管解决了多少案子，总有下一个还在等着我。不管面对的犯人多穷凶极恶，我只能面对他们，一步也不能后退。警察就是这样的工作。  
几个月后父亲告诉我上面的决定，我不能再去一线了，而案子也没破——意味着我这辈子都在办公室里干文职。去他妈的。整件事就像龙崎的小说一样矫情。我才不会期待他回来或者去某个地方找他，我希望这个混帐一辈子都消失，好好地活下去，别再干坏事。这就是对我而言最大的慈悲了……但我经常梦见他。

那是在一个空旷的世界，生活没有意义也没有价值，只有琐碎得无从回想的残章断简。他告诉过我逃离孤儿院后寻找的过程。那些活得浑浑噩噩的人全都向他伸出手，领着他路过一个又一个世界，从光明到黑暗，又从黑暗到光明。每个世界都传来空洞的回声。倒在巷子里的吸毒者，霓虹灯下目光迷离的妓女，歌舞厅中狂欢的人群，廉价出租屋里赌博的人，在学生中出没的帮派……人不能只是为了活着而活着。  
“他们不如我聪明，所以他们不会去想，但是他们能感觉得到。”龙崎说，只有客观上的陈述。“他们可以依赖于某种组织，像帮派或者宗教之类的，来消解这种空虚感。你应该也明白的。你在平时想找到一些与学习成绩无关的价值，不是学校赋予你的，而是你的内在相信的，但你又没有条件找到，所以你才感到空虚。幸好你只会玩点离家出走之类无伤大雅的把戏。你接着活下去，还是想找个理由继续生活，可能有人需要你，可能有人爱你，等你习惯之后，你就不在乎这些了。成就感这种东西和使用海洛因是一样的，一开始一点点也能让你满足，接下来你会不自觉地重复想要这种满足，却不是每次都能得到，你就只能继续追求那些更庞大的成就。一步一步，你最终停在半路上。也许你已经将很多人抛在身后了，但对于这座永恒的山来说仍旧不够。你只是停得比他们更远一些……他们甚至还可以互相安慰，却没有人停在你身边。你会觉得很孤独。”  
“……龙崎，这个话题太大了。”  
“但离我太近了。”他静静地说。“困扰了我二十年。”  
“我明白。”  
我们都太聪明了，所以离太阳太近，蜡做的翅膀迟早会融化掉。  
所以真实的故事里藏着最大的谎言，而虚假的故事里藏着最大的真相。

八，Side：L

最新出版的那部长篇大受欢迎。我到现在都还没想明白，到底是什么东西打动了那群读者。  
渡对我表示“失恋是写作的一剂良药”。由此看来，要想作品写得好，就得多失恋。  
这个原则真是十分不合我的胃口。第一次我已经丢掉了半条命，再来一次我就彻底交代了。每次一想起让我失恋的罪魁祸首，我能清醒到凌晨三点。一闭上眼睛满眼都是他的微笑，最难过的事情倒不是分隔两地，而是要忘记他笑的样子。  
后来，小说被拍成了电影，新晋偶像流河旱树演男主角，大红大紫，顺带也捧红了和他演对手戏的女主角弥海砂。我没去看那部电影，只是下意识地觉得它和我没什么关系。我遇上了很多写作者成名后必经的瓶颈期，突然就写不出任何东西了。各种活动和访谈追随着我，也让我无所适从。  
我尝试了很多人类用来消解痛苦的东西，但这些东西都没有产生根本的作用。我最后还是只能写作，生活在虚幻与谎言之间。  
话虽如此，坐在书桌前的时候，我想写的仍然只是那个没写完的故事。我隐约感觉这个故事意义重大，所以对它的结局我也迟迟无法决定。  
那就回到故事本身吧，回到那个我们所在的季节。  
我破解了月君的博客，加密的手法对我来说倒是并不复杂。他在电脑里给我留下一封信，或许我早就该想到这一切的。

“龙崎：  
虽然你说想要从人物出发去写一个故事，但你想必也发现自己进行不下去了。  
若是你找到过我的房间，或许会看到你自己写过的那本书。故事里的诡计来自于一个完美犯罪的设想：一个人自杀，然后使其好友误打误撞下以为他是被人杀害的。为了替他复仇，好友展开追踪和调查，在这个过程中手染血迹，发现真相的那一刻已经无法回头了。至于那人为什么会堕落到这种程度，单纯是因为他缺少一个活着的目标。  
我为了十年前的案件自愿放弃了成为警察的理想，只是为了否定父亲的原则。结果最后却意识到自己失去得更多。他生活的方式正确无误，而我错了。但要我承认错误与他和解，我却又做不到。  
然后那犯人出现了。我突然意识到这是个良好的时机：这是对他，也是对我的亲生父亲的报复。

我为此开始寻找犯人的踪迹。根据一些资料，我推测出来，他在狱中得到了某个组织的帮助，最后才能因此被保释。出狱后他似乎也从组织里得到情报。当然，这个组织是合法的——至少表面上是。如音原田九郎一样的人是他们的马前卒，是做一些肮脏事情的弃子。  
自从父亲升职之后，因为不留情面，成了他们这些人的眼中钉。于是，让音原田这种人出面威胁就恰如其分，他有动机也有合理的因缘，做这些事，根本不会让人怀疑到幕后还有什么事情。即使我也只能依靠推测，而不是依靠证据。  
我曾经想得很轻率，以为最坏的事情，莫过于他将我绑架或者是杀死……然而在目睹凶杀案发生的那一刻，我想到了另一种可能性。  
假如父亲意识到自己的儿子成为了杀人凶手，他会怎样想？  
只要布置好现场，将我引诱到那地方就行了。我有充分的杀人动机，也没有不在场证明。对方有很充足的经验，知道怎样才能误导警方的搜查，并且除了我之外没有别的嫌疑人。我说出真相，也只会引来更深的怀疑。  
至今我仍然不知道杀人凶手是谁，或者说是谁都可以，除非能将那个组织连根拔起，否则我们都看不到真相了。  
我不想在漫长的法律程序中浪费时间，我也不会放弃的。  
所以说，我们的相遇真的就是个巧合？还记得第一次我们见面时候我对你说过的话吗？我是为了租你的房子才经过那附近的。当我走到那条小巷，看到一具尸体就在面前，在这时候你出现了。  
你到底知道多少事情？  
我不想问这个问题，却又不得不问。我害怕你说出让我颤栗的答案。  
不管怎样，我相信我们对彼此的感觉都是真的。如你所说，空虚感可以说是许多犯罪的根源。但这不应归咎于我们的才能。正是因为有这份才能，我们才能避免进入更深的黑暗，不管处在多深的井底，还能看到上方有光明的存在。如果看不见它，我们就会松手彻底掉下去了。所以我劝你想开一些，感谢自己的天才。放手不是解决痛苦的办法。  
正因为遇见了你我才想对你说这些。别担心，我一定会过得很好。因为我迟早还要回来找你。  
我保证，因为我不会放过你的。  
那个期限由我决定。”

我看完了这段留言，关上电脑，给我的房东打了电话。

九，真相与谎言

松田好不容易才找到借口开溜，走到楼梯间里的时候，他发现那位置有人了。  
夜神月整个人很整齐地站在楼梯边上，手指里夹着根点燃的烟。他看到松田的时候也没有闪躲，依旧很放松地吐出一口烟雾。他琥珀色的眼睛在烟雾中显得分外明亮。大半年过去，月的外表看起来其实并没有太大的变化，头脑也仍然清晰，待人接物仍然和蔼可亲，他右手现在使用起来有些不利索，别的也就没啥了。  
不过松田觉得还是很不同的——月也学会在搜查会议里偷偷躲出来抽烟了，在社会大学混开了毕业之后，先不论他有没有成长为一名优秀搜查官，各种坏习惯倒是学了不少。可见作为一个人类，保持初心困难，堕落却很容易。  
“松田前辈。”月反而笑着打起了招呼。“怎么了？搜查会议开不下去了？”  
“还好吧……说来说去都没什么进展。”松田摇头叹息，也点着了一根烟。楼梯间继续烟雾缭绕起来。“反正这半年人手陆续都被调走，可能最后也就是这样了。”  
“我想也是。”月不动声色地回应了一句。  
“你不会觉得不甘心么？”松田忍不住问道。“就这么让L逃跑了，而且一直都找不到他的下落？这真的很不像你的想法。”  
“你想说的只有这些？”  
“不……夜神君，那篇其实小说是你让渡发表出来的吧？我已经全部读完了，却不明白到底发生了些什么。”  
“其实很简单。作为普通的读者，会相信其中的某一个故事。但真相只有我们当事人知情。当然，你是我的同事，所以也明白真相是哪一个。前面的其实都是简单的文字游戏……纯粹是游戏而已。”  
“我只觉得，看起来就像是以小说形式写成的某种对话。”  
“算是吧……”月将烟头捻熄。“无论如何，只要把原本的内容发表出来，龙崎就会看见了——不管是以怎样的形式。”  
“所以……是为了在其中隐藏什么吗……”  
究竟是什么呢？松田试着揣测了一下。从他参与搜查所了解到的过程来看，至少在月所写的部分包含了大部分和事实相符之处，而小说部分则纯属虚构，可能出于有趣而创作的成分居多。仔细想来，雪中的死者和尸体，还有走在路上就能捡到无家可归的少年之类的，超现实成分也太重了一点。  
“月君，如果你留下的信息是真实的，那之后，L为什么还会写出小说的结尾呢？我的意思是……在我们那天的行动失败之后，L已经不可能再出现了。是因为他早就写好了结局吗？”  
“那个结局其实是我写的，虽然是以他的名义。”月很平静地回答。“老实说我并不知道他打算写怎样的诡计，只好顺着各种可能想了一个。无论如何，重点是传达结尾包含的信息。”  
“你是为了让他看见那封信？那……又有什么用意？”  
“前辈，我大概无法回答下去了。接下来就是我和他之间的事情。”  
“等等……！夜神君，你是说，他会来找你吗？你们见面了吗？”松田在焦灼的思考中忽然灵光一现，好像抓住了一些真相，他难以置信地睁大眼睛，看着面前的年轻人。  
最后夜神月留下的信，毫无疑问地传递了相见的愿望，虽然藏得隐晦而幽深，但还是有只有他们之间才能理解的秘密。可是关键还是在于它是否确实地产生了效果。  
然后月再度笑了，这次他的眼睛也传递出愉悦的感情。他确实被某种东西所改变——  
“即使我们真的见面了，你觉得我会和别人说吗？”  
他问道。

END


End file.
